Ahh les vestiaires
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Shawn Michaels explicite comment son histoire d'amour avec Chris Jericho a débuté. SLASH


**Petit drabble HBK/CHris**

**Shawn raconte comment son histoire avec Chris Jericho a commencé.**

**Disclamer: j'les connais pas, ne raconte pas leur et ils sont la propriété d'eux mêmes et de la WWE**

**

* * *

  
**

J'avais eu le Main event de la soirée. J'avais littéralement écrasé, pour ne pas dire humilié JBL. Et ça, rien ne pouvait plus me combler. Et apparemment, les fans avaient adoré ça. C'était ce qu'on appelait une excellente soirée. J'avais traîné un peu avant de rejoindre les vestiaires, je voulais m'assurer que tout le monde était partit. J'avais besoin de calme, un mal de tête horrible venait de me prendre. J'ouvris la porte des vestiaires et apparemment il n'y a pas que moi qui pensais être seul. Chris Jericho était en train de… comment dire ? C'est assez embarrassant… disons en train de se donner du plaisir… et quel plaisir ! En tout cas moi j'étais comblé. Je ne pus que rester là à le regarder s'autosatisfaire. J'étais littéralement hypnotisé. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il sursauta et passa rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches. Depuis combien de temps je rêvais de voir entièrement ce corps oh combien magnifique ? Et là ce soir, il s'était offert à moi dans toute sa splendeur. J'affichais un sourire béat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, me demanda-t-il comme un gamin prit en faute.

- Je suis venu prendre une douche.

Il était tout rouge. Oh my God qu'il était sexy.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là, me questionna-t-il timidement.

- Assez longtemps pour avoir constaté certaines choses, répondis-je en enlevant mes bottes et mon pantalon en cuir.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ah ah. A qui tu pensais pour éprouver autant de plaisir ?

- Shawn ! Déjà que tu me mattes en train de me masturber et maintenant tu me demandes carrément sur qui je fantasme ?

- Heu ouais, en gros c'est ça, me moquai-je.

- Je ne te dirai rien.

Chris résistait ? Alors j'allai devoir user de mon charme légendaire pour obtenir des réponses. Je retirai le dernier obstacle à ma complète nudité, cet à dire mon boxer. Le pudeur et moi ça faisait quatre. J'eus tout le plaisir de voir ses yeux s'agrandir.

- Tu fais quoi là, bafouilla-t-il.

- Je me déshabille. Tu crois peut-être que je vais me doucher habillé ?

- Heu… heu… non pas du tout.

Il se leva, la serviette tomba. Son excitation n'était pas tombée mais alors pas du tout. Je m'approchai de lui. Plus j'avançais, plus il reculait. Il finit par être collé au mur. Nos corps se touchaient presque. Je pouvais sentir son souffle saccadé sur mon visage.

- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu ? A qui tu pensais, soufflai-je.

- Non Shawn… c'est perso, articula-t-il avec peine.

Il me rendait fou et je commençais moi aussi à être sérieusement excité. Quitte à le gêner, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Cette fois-ci je me collai à lui. Le contact de nos virilité nous électrisa autant l'un que l'autre. Je le pris par la taille. Il ne résista pas.

- Alors, j'attends Christopher, je veux savoir.

Il allait craquer, je le sentais. Il ne tentait même pas de se décoller de moi. Hum si je ne me contrôlais pas je crois que j'allais lui sauter dessus.

- Alors beau blond, même pas un petit indice.

- Shawn…

- Hey respire Chris. Alors je vais tenter de deviner. Un mec ou une fille ?

- Un… un mec.

- Hum… intéressant. Plus ou moins de 35 ans ?

Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas. Il commençait à se détendre et à prendre de l'assurance. Mes mains étaient toujours sur sa taille. Il posa les siennes sur mes hanches, m'imitant.

- Plus.

- Plus ou moins de 15 ans de carrière ?

- Plus.

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Il savait que j'avais compris.

- Alors soit tu fantasmes sur l'Undertaker soit tu fantasmes sur le beau mâle que tu as en face de toi.

- Narcissique jusqu'au bout Shawn, déclara-t-il un demi sourire sur son magnifique visage et une main descendant lentement sur mes fesses.

Tout à coup ses lèvres prirent possession des miennes, d'un baiser profond auquel je répondis fiévreusement. C'est comme ça que notre histoire a commencé.

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
